Spell Bound
by NessieCullen2005
Summary: When the Cullens move to Forks, WA. they meet the school's freak. Bella Sapphire Swan. Whats is it about the girl with the unual eyes and why does the school call her a Wicca.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hey everyone I'm just starting a new story, Its called Spell Bound. I'm in the middle of writing it right now. I just wanted to put this out there. Anyways give me a few and the first Chapter will be up. Thanks. **

**NessieCullen2005: heather**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One:

Bella's POV.

I never fit in anywhere. Not even my own kind. You see when you are the most powerful witch, even your own kind is afraid to piss you off. That's right, I said I was a witch. I had study Wicca since I was born pretty much. You see when you have both parents that are Wicca's then, well you are going to follow them as well. But how did I become the most Powerful witch, well lets just say Mother Goddess and Father God have blessed me.

My name is Isabella Marie Swan. However most people just call me Sapphire. Why you ask? Go ahead ask why. Well, I'm goanna tell you anyway. People call me Sapphire because my eyes are the most unique thing you will ever see. Even for my kind. My eyes are a Sapphire blue with a silver ring in the Iris's. Nobody knows why, I was just born with them.

My parents are Renee and Charlie Swan. My mother is the High Priestess of our Coven. Of course most of our Coven lives in Port Angeles. So we meet up there and none of them go to school with me. School, another place I don't fit in. I wear mostly dark clothes so everyone knows or they think they know that I am. They have no clue. Anyway back to the topic at hand. Most kids at the school just ignore me. Some try to talk to me but I tend to shine away from them. I don't want to make friends with anyone. I'm happier the way I am. The friends I need are those that I hang out with in my Coven.

Today after putting my outfit together, which contains, my dark red with black lace corset my mini jagged edge black skirt, my fishnet stocking and my knee length combat boots, my long black cloak, my three Amulets. Amulet: Celtic Knot Pentagram w/ Green Crystal, Amulet: Endless Light Talisman, and my Amulet: Protected Life. Before I went down stairs I said a little chant for the God and Goddess Blessing:

"God and Goddess of the skies,

Please allow me to follow my day to day action,

Take action upon my cries, hear me today and love me always,

help me through life's struggles and grant me strength for all I do,

Guide me into life with an open mind

and a fresh slate. So Mote it be."

After my chant I went down stairs to see my parents in the kitchen.

"Sapphire, honey would you like something to eat before you head off to school?" My mother always try to make breakfast but always fails.

"No mom, I will just take an apple to go." I grabbed the apple and headed for the door.

"Honey don't forget the circle tonight. Midnight."

"I wouldn't miss it mother." With that I got into my old Chevy truck and headed towards to school.

Today we are getting new students and everyone is going ape shit over it. Who gives a flying fuck people. As I was heading towards the entrance when I felt eyes on me and a present that I never felt before but learned.

"Vampire". I said in a whisper knowing that they would hear me. I turn around and I see five pairs of eyes looking at me with shock looks on their faces. I smile and turn and headed to home room. This was going to be a great day.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Two

Bella's POV.

As I made my way to my homeroom, I knew I was being followed. I could sense them. Vampires and witches…well its not that we hate each other, we learn to live with each other. And sometimes that doesn't work out the way its suppose to.

"Sapphire, so glad you could join us today. I have Ms. Cullen sitting by you today. Please get her caught up on anything she needs. And please be nice to her." The teacher said as I arrived five minutes late. I looked over to Ms. Cullen and saw that she was a vampire.

"Hello vampire." I whisper to only her, low enough were only she would hear. I saw the fear look in her eyes. Ha! A vampire afraid of little ole' me. GOOD.

"Don't worry, I won't tell." I laugh to myself.

The teacher started class and I went to pay attention when a note found its way in front of me. By the name of the Goddess what does she want.

_How is it possible that you know what me and my family are. And what are you. I didn't see you, I mean I can't see you._ That the hell does she me by not seeing me. I just looked at her, raised an eyebrow and looked back to the teacher. I didn't want to do this now and here. I needed to let mother and father know that there are vampires in Forks.

By lunch time, every girl, except me, wanted to know the boys and every boy wanted to Do the girls, the new students that is. I found this funny because like me they kept to themselves only because well of what they are.

As I made it into the lunch room every student body had stop talking and looked my way. And now I know why, the new students were sitting at my lunch table. I smirked at this finding it funny. I made my way over to them, fully knowing that every eyes was on us.

"Hello, vampires how are you doing on this fine gloomy day?" I said once I reach the table, pulling a chair between the reddish hair boy and the short black spiked at ends hair girl. Looking at everyone at the table I started to laugh.

"Lets all not talk at once shall we. I'll start first, my name is Isabella Swan, most just call me Sapphire. Yes I know what you are but I won't tell, we all have out secrets. Well accept for me. Do you know what I am?" Asking knowing that they might. The reddish hair boy was the only one that nodded.

"Yes I know what you are. However, I thought most of you were dead by now." I gave a slight flintch. Yes most of us that are true witches where dead. Killed by our own kind in a witch war.

"There still some of us around that are true witches. But yes most are dead. What was you first clue?" I asked curious to what he had to say.

"Your smell. I met your kind before. However you are much stronger than the ones I came across." I didn't answer that, there was no need, they would find out sooner or later. I just nodded.

"Anyway… my brother has no manners, so I will introduce everyone." The little pixie like girl said to me. "My name is Alice, this is my mate Jasper. Over here the blonde bombschell is Roselie with her mate Emmett, and the loner is Edward. Edward, Emmett and I are Cullens, and Jasper and Roselie are Hales." I smile to everyone that she pointed to. Roselie looked at me with what look like hostility.

"No need for the looks sweetheart, I'm not going to tell anyone about your family…" Before I could finish the rest I sense little Ms. Jessica coming behind me. I stiffen and my actions did not go unnotice with Edward.

"Eddie, why are you and your family sitting with the freak. You don't want to sit by her, she might make you join her cult." She said in the sweetest voice or was it slutty, either way I threw up a little in my mouth. Edward look like he was about to say something but before he could Roselie stepped in.

"She doesn't have to make us join because we already in her cult. And his name is Edward get it straight air head." Roselie said looking at me with a smile the whole time.

Yep this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Three

Bella's POV

When Rosalie told Jessica that they were in my cult her eyes got really big. 

"Oh well, if you ever get tired of her just let me know ok." Jessica replies. And here comes vomit number two.

"Jessica sweetie give it a break if they wanted to sit with you they would have. But the must discover the sluts are contagious. Now run along." I turned around to show her how annoyed I was. You see when I am annoyed the rings in my eyes glow a little. 

"Oh um...yeah ok bye." She said nearly running back to her table. 

"Oh that was fun, who knew you guys could be fun. Now back to the topic. Most vamps have red eyes at lease the ones I have encounter with; you have gold that must mean you do drink from human's yes?" They all nod their heads. "Okay then I think that we will be just find. However, if I hear about any deaths that could relate to you there may be trouble. I'm not like the local wolves. I won't make you guy's sign a treaty, your words are good enough."

"Don't worry we have no interest in killing humans." Edward said.

"Perfect, now, as fun as this whole shindig was I have Bio next and well Mr. Banner is an ass if you come in late." I started to get up when someone's hand grabbed mine.

"I have that class next mind if I join you?" 

"Um yeah sure why not it this way." And for the first time ladies and gentlemen, I Bella Swan was speechless. Why you ask. Because when Edward grabbed my hand, a shock went through my whole body. And that can only mean one thing...

MATE.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

Edwards POV

Its been 80 years since we been to Forks, Washington. My favorite place to live. You don't have to worry so much about the sun, it hardly ever comes out. It mostly rains here. We moved here from Alaska and lets just say I was ready to leave. The Denali clan, who are like us, where a great host family all accept Tanya. No matter what I tell her she will not listen to me about not liking her the same way. So moving back to Forks was no hard ship for me.

Tomorrow we will be starting Forks High school again. Finally after unpacking everything Emmett came into my room.

"Hey bro, you ready for another year at Forks High?"

"Yeah sure."

"Anyway, we are going to hunt, wanna come?"

"Yeah I could use a meal, lets go."

We headed out into the woods. After draining the third deer we headed back to the house. Alice stop mid run and had that faraway look in her eyes letting us know that she was having a vision, but when I tried to look inside her mind she was blocking me.

"What did you see Alice that you have to block me."

"Edward, You will wait and see. It was fuzzy so I didn't get a good look, but we will meet someone new tomorrow. that's all I know."

Hmm that was interesting. So we will wait till tomorrow.

We just got our schedules and we were looking at them by our cars when an old Chevy pulled into the parking lot. It wasn't the Chevy that got my attention but the girl that was in side of it. She stepped out of her car like a Gothic Queen. She didn't smell like a normal human. I smelt her kind before but I thought they were all dead. She was walking towards the entrance just to stopped and look back at us. The one thing that came out of her mouth was one that frighten us all.

"Vampire." After saying what we were in a whisper, she turned around and smiled at us before making her way back inside.

For the longest time ever we were all speechless.


End file.
